


Probably Not

by hunting_angel (foureyed_tozier)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drunk Angels, M/M, Pansexual Dean Winchester, writer’s block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: Sam finished off his drink. “Dean will fuck anything that moves,” he told Cas seriously.Cas wrinkled his nose, and Gabriel laughed.“Not literally, little bro. He just means Dean... hm, how do you say-swings both ways.”“I swing all ways,” Dean argued. Gabriel laughed again, falling back onto his ass.ORI had writer’s block, and this was the result. Enjoy?





	Probably Not

“No way. Angels can’t get drunk. Right?” 

Gabriel stared blankly at Dean for a full thirty seconds before responding. “Wrong.” 

Dean looked at the drink in Gabriel’s hands, then back at Gabriel. “It can’t hurt... right?” 

Gabriel shrugged, and Dean scoffed. “Great.” Dean took the ‘godly mead’ and sipped it tentatively. Much to his surprise, the drink was amazing- his throat burned pleasantly and it almost immediately made him feel a little lightheaded. 

Gabriel snapped, and an entire crate of the mead appeared on the ground. Cas squinted and tiled his head. “This doesn’t seem wise,” he said. 

“When has Gabe ever suggested anything wise?” Sam asked. Nobody responded, because they all knew the answer. Cas finally shrugged, grabbing a glass of the mead and drinking some himself. 

Within a few hours, they were all drinking, laughter echoing through the small clearing and faces much too warm. 

Gabriel stood, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at Sam. “Take a picture, Samsquatch, it’ll last longer,” he said. Dean’s head whipped around to look at Sam, who blushed furiously, averting his eyes. 

“Dude,” Dean said with mild disgust. Sam only blushed harder, and Dean persisted. “No. Seriously. Dude. How long have we known this guy? Why haven’t you hit that already?” 

Sam choked on his mead, and Gabriel grinned, delighted. “Yeah, Sammy! Care to share with the class?” 

Sam avoided the question, stumbling over his words as he retorted. “We’ve known him for longer,” he said, jerking his head towards Cas. “Why haven’t _you_ hit _that_?” 

Cas swayed a little on his feet, squinting at Dean. “Because I’ve never shown interest,” he said matter-of-factly. “Possibly also because I’m not in a female vessel.” 

Dean snorted. “You think I give a shit, Cas?” 

Sam finished off his drink. “Dean will fuck anything that moves,” he told Cas seriously. 

Cas wrinkled his nose, and Gabriel laughed. 

“Not literally, little bro. He just means Dean... hm, how do you say- _swings both ways_.” 

“I swing all ways,” Dean argued. Gabriel laughed again, falling back onto his ass. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabe. C’mere.” Sam waved a hand at Gabriel insistently. 

“Fine.” Gabriel crawled over to Sam and draped himself on the taller man’s lap. “What do you want?” 

“To kiss you,” Sam said seriously. Gabriel laughed, and Sam pouted. 

”Not here, Samich,” Gabriel said. “Care to take a walk?” 

Sam nodded eagerly, and after several stumbles and a few moments of giggling later, the two were walking into the woods. 

Cas turned to Dean, unsteady on his feet. “They’re going to have intercourse.” 

“Yes,” Dean agreed, looking up at the angel. 

Cas frowned. “Gabriel will abuse his powers as an archangel.” 

“Yes.” 

“We should stop them.” 

“Probably.” 

Cas and Dean looked at each other for several long moments. 

“Do you want to have intercourse?” 

_“Hell yeah.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: none of them remember it in the morning, therefore, it fits into canon.


End file.
